Pesta Ulang Tahun Professor
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Ulang tahun Professor mau tiba. Para vocaloid pun berencana ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun buat Professor hingga menimbulkan keributan saat mengadakan pertemuan di aula. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic langsung tamat.


**DISCLAIMER: YAMAHA CORPORATION, CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, DLL**

**VOCALOID**

**MAIN CHARA: SEMUA VOCALOID DARI YANG 1,2, DAN 3 BERSAMA**

**OC BUATAN SAYA **

**MULTIPAIRING**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY OR TEMA SONG **

**ONE LOVE BY ARASHI**

**.**

**.**

**PESTA ULANG TAHUN PROFESSOR**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**RABU, 29 OKTOBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENT FOR CELEBRATING NOVEMBER AND NEW YEAR 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING AND SMILING**

**.**

**.**

**TAHUN 2115, ABAD 22, 09.00 A.M**

Pada hari yang cerah sekali di luar sana. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya dan menerpa sebuah gedung berbentuk artistik dengan desain yang canggih. Dengan ukiran reklame yang sangat besar serta terpapang di atas gedung tersebut yaitu **"KANTOR PUSAT LABORATORIUM VOCALOID"**.

Sebuah suara berisik pun terdengar dari dalam gedung tersebut, tepatnya di aula besar yang berbentuk seperti kubah.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata serta mengenakan setelan seragam seperti guru, sedang mengetuk sebuah tongkat ke papan tulis yang berbentuk digital. Ia adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru. Ia sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada para vocaloid yang sedang duduk manis di lantai bening seperti kaca tersebut.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Karena kita telah berkumpul di sini, saya akan menjelaskan sebuah rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Professor. Bagaimana? kalian mau mendengarnya?" ucap Kiyoteru dengan keras dan menggema di aula yang tingginya 25 meter itu.

"MAUUUU KIYOTERU-SENSEEEEEEEEI!" seru semua vocaloid dengan lantang dan menggema juga di aula tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebelum masuk ke dalam isi rencana ini, kalian harus mengetahui langkah awalnya."

Kiyoteru menggerakkan tongkat itu ke papan tulis digital yang melayang-layang di udara dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar besar.

"Kita akan mempelajari tentang teori evolusi. Berdasarkan teori yang dikemukakan oleh..."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Kiyoteru menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar. Membuat semuanya saling pandang dan sweatdrop bersama-sama.

'Ini rencana apa sih? Kok malah ada penjelasan tentang teori evolusi segala? Katanya mau buat rencana kejutan untuk ulang tahun Proffesor,' batin seorang gadis berambut teal dan diikat twintail yang bernama Hatsune Miku.

Miku yang duduk paling depan. Di sisi kanannya duduklah seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde dan dikuncir kecil seperti ekor kuda. Namanya Kagamine Len. Lalu di sisi kiri si Miku, duduklah seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan mengenakan syal biru yang melilit di lehernya. Namanya Kaito Shion.

Setelah Kiyoteru menjelaskan teori evolusi tentang asal usul manusia tersebut, salah satu dari vocaloid tersebut mengacungkan telunjuknya. Yaitu seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail di samping kirinya. Bernama Akita Neru.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Neru dengan tampang yang serius.

"Iya, boleh. Silakan," sahut Kiyoteru tertawa lebar.

"Kiyoteru-sensei menjelaskan tentang teori evolusi asal usul manusia, bukan?" kata Neru sambil menunjuk ke arah papan tulis digital tersebut."Kenapa Kiyoteru-sensei malah memperlihatkan gambar tentang perkembangan tentang pertumbuhan katak sih?"

"HAH?!" Kiyoteru mengangkat salah satu alisnya lalu melirik ke arah papan tulis digital tersebut.

JREEEENG!

Benar juga yang dibilang Neru tadi, gambar presentasinya berupa gambar perkembangan tentang pertumbuhan katak yang dimulai dari berudu sampai menjadi katak dewasa. Bukan gambar tentang pertumbuhan manusia.

"EEEEKH?! SALAH GAMBAR PRESENTASINYA!" ujar Kiyoteru kemudian.

Membuat semuanya menjadi sweatdrop bersama-sama.

"Kapan selesainya kalau begini?"

"Kiyoteru-sensei, kapan kita masuk ke isi rencananya?"

"Iya nih, kelamaan."

"Ingat lho lima hari lagi, ulang tahun professor mau tiba."

"Iya, cepat beritahu sama kami apa rencananya."

"Iya, iya Kiyoteru-sensei."

Semuanya mengeluh bosan dan memandang Kiyoteru dengan sewot.

Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya dadakannya ini. Lalu ia tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hehehe, baiklah. Kita langsung aja deh."

Kiyoteru pun berdehem dan memasang wajah penuh wibawa.

"Ehem... Ok, rencananya begini. Kita akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun buat profesor di aula besar ini."

Kiyoteru merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Memperhatikan betapa spektakulernya pemandangan arsitektur aula tersebut. Para vocaloid juga memandangnya dengan heran.

Ada apa lagi ini?

"Ehem.." Kiyoteru berdehem sekali lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian."Lalu mengenai konsep pesta ulang tahun professor di tahun ini adalah pesta dansa berpasangan."

"HAH? PESTA DANSA BERPASANGAN?!" seru semuanya dengan membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing.

"Iya, artinya berpasangan itu adalah satu cowok dan satu cewek. Bukan pasangan gay ataupun lesbian."

Semuanya sweatdrop lagi mendengarnya.

'Itu sih kami sudah tahu.'

"Jadi, setiap masing-masing orang bebas memilih pasangannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun professor yang diadakan lima hari lagi di aula ini. Tema kostum pestanya adalah kerajaan."

"WAAAAH, KERAJAAN!" teriak para gadis vocaloid itu dengan semangat.

"HAH, KERAJAAN?!" kata para laki-laki vocaloid dengan tampang yang syok.

Kiyoteru mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum simpul.

"Semuanya sudah mengertikan?"

Semua vocaloid mengangguk-angguk. Kiyoteru pun memanggulkan tongkatnya ke bahu kanannya.

"Ok, mulai detik ini, semuanya harus langsung memilih pasangan masing-masing secara bebas. Untuk pasangan saya sendiri di pesta ulang tahun Professor, saya sendiri akan memilih..."

Para gadis itupun berdebar-debar menanti Kiyoteru-sensei yang merupakan primadona paling tampan di seluruh vocaloid yang ada di kota ini.

"Saya memilih...," Kiyoteru memperhatikan seluruh gadis yang berkumpul dan menunjuk langsung dengan cepat."KAAI YUKI!"

Semuanya pun menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di deretan dua itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan dikuncir dua. Itulah namanya Kaai Yuki.

"HAH, A-AKU?" tunjuk Yuki pada dirinya sendiri.

Kiyoteru mengangguk. Ia langsung berjalan cepat dan menarik tangan Yuki begitu saja.

"He? He? He?" kata Yuki yang keheranan karena diseret oleh Kiyoteru menuju pintu aula yang terbuka otomatis.

"Saya pergi dulu bersama Yuki. Silakan kalian semua mencari pasangan masing-masing. Setelah kalian mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing. Langsung bawa dan seret keluar dari aula ini. Saya tinggal dulu. Semoga berhasil ya."

SYUUUUING!

Pintu aula terbuka otomatis. Kiyoteru dan Yuki pun keluar dari sana.

Semuanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan melongo habis.

'Ternyata Kiyoteru-sensei adalah seorang pedophil ya?'

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening.

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Terdengar suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi di aula besar itu. Namun, setelah itu terjadilah peristiwa yang menggemparkan.

Di antara vocaloid-vocaloid yang mulai mencari pasangan masing-masing, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut biru panjang langsung mengejar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang berada paling belakang.

"LUI-KUN!" panggil gadis berambut biru panjang yang diketahui bernama Ring Suzune.

Laki-laki yang bernama Lui Hibiki itu pun kaget setengah mati ketika Ring datang ke arahnya.

"Ri-Ring-chan?"

"Aku mau kamu yang jadi pasangan mutlakku."

"Pa-pasangan mutlak?!"

"Iya. Nggak ada yang bisa menjadi pasanganmu selain aku. Mengerti?"

Ring melototi Lui. Wajah Lui pun pucat dibuatnya.

"Y-ya, terserah kamu aja Ring-chan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi buat merancang kostum kerajaan nanti."

Ring pun menyeret Lui keluar aula. Satu pasangan sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Lalu beberapa vocaloid masih mencari pasangannya. Mereka terlihat antusias dan ada yang sampai bertengkar hingga menimbulkan keributan besar.

Terlihat Kaito dan Len sedang menatap tajam. Terjadilah kilatan petir di atas kepala mereka berdua.

"Hei, Shota. Ayo kita bertanding untuk merebutkan Miku-chan," tantang Kaito dengan wajah serius.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" kata Len dengan wajah yang serius juga."Kita akan bertanding apa?"

"Tarik tambang. Bagaimana?"

"Ok, nggak masalah."

"Baik, ayo kita mulai sekarang."

Maka mulailah pertandingan tarik tambang untuk merebut Miku untuk menjadi pasangan di pesta ulang tahun professor itu. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak menarik sebuah tali tambang yang sebenarnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kiranya tali tambang yang dimaksud adalah menarik tangan Miku. Miku yang menjadi talinya. Lalu kedua tangan Miku ditarik oleh Kaito dan Len. Membuat semuanya menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"KYAAAAAAA, APA-APAAN INI? NGAPAIN SIH KEDUA TANGANKU DITARIK BEGINI. SAKIT TAHU!" seru Miku berteriak keras sekali karena dirinya ditarik oleh dua laki-laki yang tengah memperebutkan dirinya.

"DIA MILIKKU!" ucap Kaito berusaha menarik tangan kanan Miku dengan kuat.

"NGGAK. MIKU-CHAN YANG AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU!" kata Len tak mau kalah dan terus menarik tangan kiri Miku.

"GYAAAAAAA, HENTIKAAAAN! MEMANGNYA AKU INI BAHAN TARIKAN APA? DASAR SHOTA DAN BAKAITO MENYEBAAALKAAN!"

"LEPASKAN MIKU-CHAN, SHOTA!"

"AKU TAKKAN MELEPASKAN MIKU-CHAN. AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI PASANGANNYA!"

"AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI PASANGANNYA!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"KYAAAAAA! SAMPAI KAPAN INI BERAKHIIIIIIIIIIR!"

Miku terus menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Menambah suasana semakin memanas. Semua vocaloid menjadi berhenti karenanya. Sampai terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka lagi.

Tiba-tiba, muncul Road Roller berwarna kuning datang entah dari mana, langsung menabrak Kaito.

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Akibatnya Kaito tergilas oleh Road Roller hingga menjadi seperti kertas dan melayang-layang di langit-langit aula yang tidak hancur akibat terjangan jalan Road Roller tersebut. Untung saja, bangunan itu dirancang dengan menggunakan bahan baja dan besi sehingga tahan terhadap apapun.

Melihat adegan ini, semuanya melongo habis. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening sekali. Wajah mereka syok melihat Kaito sudah menjadi kertas.

Ternyata pelakunya adalah si Kagamine Rin, saudara kembar si Len.

"GYAAAAA, RIN-CHAN? APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA KAITO?" teriak Miku dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Rin menyembulkan kepalanya dari atas kabin Road Roller-nya yang terbuka itu.

"Hehehe... Berterima kasihlah padaku, Miku-chan. Karena penghalang kalian berdua sudah kubasmi," tukas Rin tertawa cengengesan dengan muka tanpa dosa dan melirik Len."Len-chan, ayo, bawa Miku-chan dari sini. Sekarang Miku-chan menjadi pasanganmu."

Len pun tersentak mendengar penuturan Rin.

"Ah, iya. Makasih Rin-nee," sahut Len tertawa lebar dan langsung menggenggam tangan Miku yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Miku menoleh dengan wajah yang merona merah saat tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Len.

"Miku-chan, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Len menarik Miku keluar dari aula tersebut.

"Eh? Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu. Bagaimana keadaan Kaito?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kaito belum mati kok."

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Miku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Pasangan Len dan Miku sudah keluar dari aula tersebut. Lalu mulailah para vocaloid melanjutkan pencariannya.

Rin yang masih berada di atas Road Roller-nya, dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang di sampingnya yaitu Kaito.

"RIN-CHAN, BERANINYA KAMU MENABRAKKU DENGAN ROAD ROLLER INI!" ujar Kaito dengan wajah merah padam.

Rin menatapnya dengan datar.

"Jadi, kamu mau apa?"

"Akan aku jadikan kamu pasanganku."

"A-APAA?"

Rin kelabakan dan hendak turun dari Road Roller-nya untuk menghindari tangkapan Kaito.

"KYAAAAA!"

Rin kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya tersandung lalu ia pun jatuh dari atas Road Roller-nya. Rin pun pucat seketika.

"WUAAAAAH, AKU JATUUUUH!"

Rin berteriak kencang. Si Kaito pun panik melihat Rin jatuh.

GREP!

Rin berhasil ditangkap oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu menggendong Rin dengan posisi bridal style. Rin pun menyadari siapa yang telah menangkapnya.

Ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut teal pendek. Wajahnya mirip dengan Miku. Dia adalah Hatsune Mikuo.

"Mikuo-san."

Mikuo tersenyum lembut ke arah Rin.

"Rin-chan, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Wajah Rin memerah rona.

"I-iya, nggak apa-apa."

Mikuo terus tersenyum lalu menatap Kaito yang berada di atas Road Roller itu.

"Maaf, Kaito. Rin udah jadi pasanganku, sampai jumpa," kata Mikuo yang seenak jidatnya langsung pergi sambil menggendong Rin dalam posisi awalnya.

Rin tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikuo barusan.

"A-APAAAA? KA-KAMU JA-JADI PA-PASANGANKU?!" teriak Rin keras sekali."WUAAAAAAH, AKU NGGAAAAK SUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Maka pasangan Mikuo dan Rin sudah keluar. Tinggallah Kaito yang pundung di atas Road Roller.

"Habislah sudah. Mengapa semua sasaranku tidak bisa kudapatkan. Miku-chan dan Rin-chan sudah diambil orang lain. Jadi, aku dengan siapa dong sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang meraih tangan Kaito. Kaito pun menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang berambut merah pendek. Dia adalah Sakine Meiko.

"Me-Meiko?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa kau melupakan aku?" bentak Meiko."Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku mau kau yang menjadi pasanganku."

"A-APAAA?!"

Kaito membelalakkan kedua matanya. Meiko menatap Kaito dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"BAKAITO, AYO KITA PERGI SEKARANG. KALAU KAMU NGGAK MAU, AKU AKAN MEMOTONGMU KECIL-KECIL, MENGERTI?"

"I-iya, mau."

Kaito menggangguk lesu. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau berpasangan dengan gadis yang suka mabuk dan kasar ini. Makanya ia mencari pasangan yang manis seperti Miku dan Rin. Namun, apa daya mereka berdua sudah diambil oleh orang lain.

Maka Kaito pun diseret oleh Meiko dengan cepat untuk keluar dari aula tersebut.

Tinggal beberapa vocaloid yang terus mencari pasangan yang terbaik. Salah satunya tampak yang sedang pundung di sudut aula tersebut. Dia adalah Piko.

"Aaaah, tidak ada yang mau berpasangan denganku. Mereka masih meragukan bahwa aku ini cowok atau cewek. Padahal aku cowok tulen kok," ujar Piko yang duduk di atas tangga aula dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Aku mau kok jadi pasanganmu, Piko-kun."

Terdengar suara lembut dari samping, membuat Piko menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang emas dan bermata emas yang sedang menggandeng boneka berbentuk kelinci. Ia duduk di samping Piko.

"Hidari Mayu?" kata Piko tidak percaya."Kamu yakin mau menjadi pasanganku?"

Mayu mengangguk cepat dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Iya, aku mau kok."

Piko terpana melihat Mayu. Ia pun meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Mayu dengan erat. Mayu pun kaget dibuatnya.

"UWAAAAAH, TERIMA KASIH MAYU-CHAN. BARU KALI INI AKU MERASA MENJADI COWOK YANG SEJATI!"

"I-iya, aku ngerti kok. Makanya jangan nangis. Ayo, kita keluar. Nanti kita pergi mencari kostum kerajaan yang pas ya."

Mayu mencoba menghibur Piko dengan menepuk halus pundaknya berharap Piko berhenti menangis.

Piko melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun mengusap-usap air matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia berhenti menangis juga. Mayu tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kamu berhenti nangis juga."

Piko menatap Mayu yang tersenyum. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu Mayu menggandeng tangan Piko dengan cepat.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Piko-kun."

"I-iya, Mayu-chan, ta-tapi bolehkan aku memanggilmu Mayu-chan?"

"Boleh kok."

Memerahlah wajah Piko. Ia pun tertawa senang.

Pergilah pasangan Piko dan Mayu dari aula yang semakin kacau itu. Suasana menjadi ribut sekali.

Di tengah aula, ada yang saling kejar-kejaran yaitu Nero dan Haku. Nero kelabakan karena dikejar Haku yang setengah mabuk dan terus memaksa Nero menjadi pasangannya. Sementara kakak Nero yaitu Neru dikejar oleh seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang dikuncir satu yaitu Dell Honne.

"KYYAAAAAAAA, JANGAN KEJAR AKU, DELL!" teriak Neru yang sudah mengeluarkan tetesan air mata ketakutannya.

"AKU NGGAK AKAN BERHENTI MENGEJARMU SAMPAI KAMU MAU MENJADI PASANGANKU!" tukas Dell yang tetap mengejar Neru kesana-kemari.

"NERO-CHAN, TOLONGIN NEE-CHAN-MU INI!"

Nero pun menoleh ke asal suara kakaknya. Ia melihat Neru masih dikejar oleh Dell.

"MAAFKAN AKU NEE-CHAN, AKU AJA MASIH DIKEJAR SAMA HAKU-NEE!" teriak Nero tak kalah kerasnya dengan Neru.

"NERO-CHAAAAAAAN, AISHITERUUUUUUU, JADILAH PASANGANKU DI PESTA ULANG TAHUN PROFESSOOOR DOOOOOOOOONG!"

Terlihat Haku semakin mendekati Nero yang semakin berlari. Nero pun semakin panik.

"NGGAAAK SUDIIIIIIIII, AKU NGGAK MAU JADI PASANGANMUUUU, HAKUU-NEEEEE!"

Nero mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi, dia tidak melihat ke depan. Maka Nero pun menabrak tiang aula.

BRAAAAK!

Wajah Nero terhantam oleh tiang aula. Akibatnya wajah Nero pun menjadi merah. Ia pun merasa pusing tujuh keliling.

GREP!

Seseorang memeluk Nero dari belakang. Nero membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"GYYYAAAAAAA, HAKU-NEEEE!"

Nero syok. Ia berhasil ditangkap oleh Haku.

"A-aku berhasil menangkapmu, manis," kata Haku yang sudah setengah mabuk."Hiks... ayo kita pergi."

Haku pun menarik tangan Nero yang sudah mulai lemas akibat menabrak tiang aula. Lain lagi dengan Neru, ia pun berhasil ditangkap oleh Dell. Kini Neru digendong oleh Dell dalam posisi bridal style.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA, AKU NGGAK MAU JADI PASANGANMUUUU!" teriak Neru meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Dell.

"Hehehe, kamu tidak bisa lari dariku, Neru-chan sayang," ucap Dell menyeringai.

Membuat wajah Neru pucat seketika melihat seringaian aneh Dell.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Neru masih saja berteriak kencang hingga keluar dari aula tersebut. Disusul oleh Haku yang menyeret Nero yang sudah pasrah.

Tinggallah beberapa orang di dalam aula tersebut. Hingga keributan masih terjadi, dari pasangan Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakupo.

"DASAR COWOK ANEH, RASAKAN SERANGAN IKAN TUNAKU INIIIIIIII!" seru Luka yang memerah padam mukanya sambil melayangkan ikan tuna raksasa ke arah Gakupo.

SYAAAAAAT! HIAAAAAT! GREP!

Gakupo dengan cepat menghindar dari serangan Luka tersebut lalu langsung menggendong Luka dalam posisi bridal style. Luka pun kaget dibuatnya.

"GYAAAA, APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Luka dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Luka-chan. Kamu sudah menjadi pasanganku sekarang," kata Gakupo tertawa lebar sambil berlari cepat menuju pintu aula."Kita akan menjadi raja dan ratu yang memakai kostum ala jepang kuno."

"A-APAAAA? KITA MEMAKAI KOSTUM ALA JEPANG KUNO. NOOOOOOO, AKU NGGGAAAAAAK MAUUUUUUU!"

Luka berteriak kencang dan menggema sekali ketika di luar aula.

Tinggallah yang serius dan tidak kacau seperti pasangan yang lain sebelumnya. Yaitu Aria Ia dan Kagene Rei.

Rei mendekati Aria yang terpaku berdiri menyaksikan kekonyolan dan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh para vocaloid yang sebelumnya.

"Mau jadi pasanganku, Aria-chan?" tanya Rei tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Aria.

Wajah Aria memerah padam ketika ditawari Rei dengan cara yang romantis ini.

"I-iya, aku mau menjadi pasanganmu, Rei-kun," jawab Aria mengangguk kecil sambil menyambut tangan Rei.

Maka Aria dan Rei saling menggandeng tangan dengan tenang serta keluar dari aula.

Kemudian ada satu pasangan yang serius dan sangat romantis. Yaitu Kagamine Rinto dan Aoki Lapis.

Rinto menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar buat Aoki sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aoki-chan, terimalah bunga mawar ini sebagai permintaanku untuk menjadi pasanganmu," kata Rinto dengan lembut."Apakah kamu mau menjadi pasanganku di hari ulang tahun Proffesor?"

Aoki terpana melihat Rinto. Wajahnya merona merah. Dengan senyuman yang malu-malu, ia menerima sebuket bunga mawar itu dan mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku mau menjadi pasanganmu."

Rinto tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Aoki begitu saja.

"Ayo, kita pergi menyusul yang lainnya, Aoki-chan."

"I-iya."

Aoki mengangguk. Maka mereka berdua pun keluar dari aula tersebut. Kini aula itu sudah sepi karena semua vocaloid telah menemukan pasangan masing-masing. Walaupun ada juga yang tidak dapat sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAHUN 2115, ABAD 22, 19.00 P.M**

**Tibalah waktunya, saat hari ulang tahun Professor.**

Aula yang megah dan luas itu telah dihiasi dengan berbagai atribut-atribut ulang tahun yang sangat indah beserta pita berwarna-warni dengan balon yang beranekaragam warnanya dipasang di setiap langit-langit aula yang berbentuk kubah. Ditambah alunan musik pop yang terdengar merdu yang dinyanyikan langsung dari perekam suara otomatis. Ini yang membuat semua yang hadir di sana sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Bukannya para vocaloid itu adalah seorang penyanyi?

Masalahnya mereka dilarang menyanyi untuk acara yang satu ini. Ini perintah langsung dari teman-teman professor yang menyiapkan acara kejutan ulang tahun ini.

"Mengapa tidak boleh? Kitakan penyanyi?" sembur Rin sewot yang memakai gaun putri salju. Di sampingnya berdiri si laki-laki tampan yang berpakaian pangerannya si putri salju yaitu Mikuo.

"Nggak tahu," tukas Mikuo menggeleng-geleng cepat."Tapi, daripada itu kamu kelihatan manis mengenakan gaun putri salju itu, Rin-chan."

Mikuo mengalihkan perhatian. Pujiannya berhasil membuat wajah Rin memerah padam. Rin membeku sesaat.

Tak jauh dari Mikuo dan Rin berada, tampaklah pasangan yang malu-malu kucing. Mereka berdiri agak berjauhan. Pasangan itu adalah Len dan Miku.

Miku mengenakan gaun seperti Rapunzel yaitu putri rambut panjang. Len mengenakan pakaian pangerannya Rapunzel.

"Hm, Miku-chan."

"A-apa, Len-kun?"

"Ka-kamu i-imut deh jadi Rapunzel."

"A-apa benar?"

"I-iya."

"Hihihi..."

Miku tersenyum malu. Len juga tersenyum malu. Wajah mereka merona merah. Mereka berdiri sambil beradu punggung begitu. Mereka menjadi malu seperti itu. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Lain lagi dengan pasangan Len dan Miku. Tengok saja pasangan yang bertengkar seperti Luka dan Gakupo.

"Kenapa aku harus pakai Kimono kerajaan begini?" sembur Luka marah dengan wajah yang merah padam."Kamu lihatkan semua orang di sini memakai kostum kerajaan eropa begitu? Kita berdua yang salah kostum."

"Eh, tapikan temanya kerajaan, Luka-chan. Nggak salah dong," ucap Gakupo dengan wajah tegas.

"Salah. Ini salah. Mentang-mentang kamu itu samurai. Seenaknya kamu memutuskan semuanya."

"Tapi, Luka-chan. Ini nggak salah kok."

"SALAH. SALAH. GAKUPO BAKA! AKU MEMBENCIMU."

DUAAAK!

Kaki Gakupo diinjak kuat oleh Luka. Secara refleks, Gakupo memegang kakinya yang sakit karena diinjak oleh Luka.

"AADAAAAOW, LUKA-CHAN. SAKIT TAHU!"

"BIARIN. RASAKAN ITU!"

Luka meninggalkan Gakupo begitu saja. Gakupo mengejarnya.

"Luka-chan, mau kemana?"

"PULAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Luka dan Gakupo pun keluar dari aula tersebut. Membuatnya semuanya speechless melihat mereka berdua.

"Dasar, mereka berdua selalu ribut," kata Aoki yang memakai gaun seperti Ariel, si putri duyung.

"Iya, mereka pasangan yang serasi ya," jawab Rinto yang mengenakan pakaian pangerannya Ariel.

"Hehehe, iya."

Aoki memerah mukanya saat melihat senyuman Rinto yang sangat manis. Mereka berdiri di belakang pasangan Piko dan Mayu. Mayu mengenakan pakaian Alice dan Piko memakai pakaian seperti pasangan Alice.

"Waaah, tema kostum kita ini keren, Mayu-chan. Penuh dengan misteri," ujar Piko sambil menggenggam tangan Mayu dengan erat.

"Iya, kita ini pasangan yang penuh misteri."

Mayu tersenyum lebar. Sukses membuat kedua merah merona hinggap di kedua pipi Piko.

Saat bersamaan, muncullah Kiyoteru dan Yuki yang sudah berdiri di atas panggung aula yang didesain dengan indah dan megah. Kiyoteru dan Yuki mengenakan pakaian Raja dan Ratu lengkap dengan mahkotanya. Mereka berdua bertindak sebagai presenter acara ulang tahun Professor.

Acara dimulai. Semua vocaloid dan teman-teman Professor beserta Professor sendiri sudah hadir. Mereka pun mendengarkan intruksi dari Kiyoteru dan Yuki. Mereka berdua pun mulai berbicara melalui earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga mereka.

"Baiklah, selamat datang semuanya di acara ulang tahun Professor kesayangan kita yang ke-dua puluh empat tahun!" seru Kiyoteru sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya tepat ke arah seorang gadis yang berambut biru pendek yang berdiri di paling depan."Professor yang telah menciptakan kita para vocaloid yaitu Proffesor Raissa Hardian."

Seketika lampu sorot pun menerpa Proffesor yang dimaksud. Ternyata seorang gadis yang masih muda.

"TEPUK TANGAN BUAT PROFESSOR RAISSA!" kata Yuki dengan keras sambil bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh semuanya.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan buat Professor bersamaan Miku dan Len datang membawakan kue ulang tahun itu kepada Professor. Begitu dekat, Professor langsung meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 24 tahun itu.

"HORE! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PROFESSOR!" seru semuanya sambil bertepuk tangan kembali.

Setelah itu, Kiyoteru melanjutkan acara selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, setelah meniup lilin kue ulang tahun. Professor harus naik ke atas panggung untuk memberikan sambutan kepada kita semua."

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang meriah dan bergemuruh di aula tersebut. Bersamaan dengan Professor maju dan berjalan ke atas panggung.

Begitu tiba di atas panggung, Kiyoteru memberikan mike untuk Professor.

"Silakan beri sambutan, Professor Raissa."

"Terima kasih."

Professor mengangguk. Ia pun menerima mike itu dan mulai berbicara dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat malam semuanya."

"SELAMAT MALAM JUGA, PROFESSOR RAISSA HARDIAN!"

Semuanya menjawab dengan antusias membuat Professor itu tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Wow, fantastis. Semuanya luar biasa. Terima kasih sudah memberikan saya kejutan ulang tahun seperti ini. Saya senang sekali. Saya senang mendapatkan kejutan ini ketika saya baru saja tiba di kantor ini. Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman dan para vocaloid yang saya ciptakan ini. Sungguh ini mengesankan buat saya. Di saat usia saya yang telah menginjak dua puluh empat tahun ini, baru kali inilah saya mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Sungguh menyenangkan. Saya sayang kalian semuanya..."

Professor menitikkan air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi memberikan sambutannya. Membuat semuanya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Prof?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan wajah yang sayu."Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Professor menyerahkan mike itu kepada Kiyoteru.

"Gomen, saya tidak sanggup lagi mengatakannya. Sebaiknya langsung saja ke acara intinya."

"Ba-baiklah, Prof."

Kiyoteru mengangguk. Ia langsung melanjutkan acara selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Sampai di sini sambutan dari Professor. Mari, kita sambung ke acara selanjutnya."

Kiyoteru melirik Yuki.

"Acara selanjutnya apa Yuki-chan?"

Yuki yang melamun, akhirnya tersentak dengan suara Kiyoteru yang begitu keras.

"Hah, ng. Acara... Acara PESTA DANSA!"

Spontan semuanya berteriak kencang dengan antusias. Terutama para gadis.

"KYAAAAA, PESTA DANSA AKHIRNYA TIBA JUGA!"

"UWAAAAH, SIAP-SIAP NIH."

Len dan Miku yang baru saja meletakkan kue ulang tahun di atas meja panjang yang terhidang beberapa makanan yang lezat. Mereka berdua tertawa senang ketika Yuki meneriakkan 'Pesta Dansa' itu dan bersamaan terdengarlah suara musik dansa yang mengalun merdu dengan irama biola yang indah.

Len pun melirik Miku.

"Miku-chan, tiba saatnya pesta dansa."

Miku menatap Len dengan serius.

"Lalu?"

Len mengulurkan tangannya sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku tidak?"

Miku terpana melihat Len. Ia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, mau."

"Ayo."

Len pun menarik Miku ke arah orang-orang yang sudah mulai berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka berdansa dengan meriah dan senang.

Sungguh menyenangkan melihat pesta ulang tahun Professor yang diadakan di suasana canggih ini. Pesta ulang tahun bernuansa teknologi, tepatnya di zaman abad 22.

Semuanya bahagia. Semuanya tersenyum dengan kostum kerajaan eropa. Walaupun ada yang lain dengan yang lain yaitu pasangan Gakupo dan Luka. Mereka balik lagi ke acara pesta ulang tahun ini. Mereka tetap berpakaian jepang kuno. Tapi, itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian yang sangat unik bagi semua tamu yang hadir di sana.

Inilah Vocaloid. Para robot yang diciptakan untuk menghibur para manusia di abad 22. Dengan kemampuan mereka yang bisa menyayangi dan menari. Mereka siap memberikan kegembiraan dan keceriaan kepada manusia melalui musik yang mengalun merdu dan menjadi idola di masa depan kini dan nanti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PROFFESSOR! WE LOVE YOU!" seru para vocaloid dengan keras dan menggema di aula tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAMBUTAN DARI AUTHOR STRESS INI:**

**Fluffy? Apakah benar cerita ini fluffy? Saya tidak tahu apakah benar cerita ini fluffy. Ya, cerita gaje ini tercipta untuk menyambut bulan november 2014 ini. Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang istimewa di bulan ini. Tebak apa? Hayoooo? Saya nggak mau kasih tahu lho.**

**Cerita ini sekalian juga menyambut tahun 2015. Sekalian untuk memberikan pencerahan dan mem-freshingkan otak saya yang lagi error karena buat cerita yang aneh dan berdampak membuat orang menjadi gila.**

**Genre cerita ini lagi-lagi sci-fi. Kenapa ya saya ini terus-terusan membuat cerita yang beraroma teknologi dan masa depan? Saya sendiri juga nggak tahu *ditabok sama negi si Miku***

**Yap, untuk itu, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat reader yang membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih juga telah memberikan review-nya.**

**Sekian... one shoot vocaloid dari saya. Jika ada kesempatan lain, kita akan bertemu dengan karya yang baru dan manis lagi.**

**One love by Arashi untuk soundtrack cerita ini. **

**ONE LOVE ONE SOMEONE... BYE BYE...**

**ARIGATO**

**SALAM HIKARI... ^_^**


End file.
